


Chase You Down

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl gets into trouble and Slash gets him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase You Down

Steven came bounding down the stairs, two rather battered boxes held in his arms. “Guys! It's time to start decorating! We've put it off long enough!”

Duff and Izzy looked at him from the kitchen, Slash and Axl watching him from their perch on the couch. 

“What?” Slash said, lifting an eyebrow in amusement as Steven nearly tripped down the last few steps.

“Decorating! You know, putting the tree up, putting the tinsel everywhere.” Steven said, excitement shining in his eyes.

“Okay.” Izzy nodded, walking over to the couch where Steven had dropped the boxes beside Axl.

“Sounds fun.” Duff said, following Izzy and peering into the top box.

Axl glared at the boxes for a moment, then at Steven, who didn't notice as he was busy digging around in the boxes for the tree. “No.” 

The rest of the band turned to look at him blankly.

“No what, Axl?” Izzy asked.

“I'm not taking part in this shit.” Axl said firmly.

Steven's look of utter disappointment was hard to look at, blue eyes glistening with tears, bottom lip starting to form a pout, but Axl shook his head and stood up from the couch.

“You fuckers can decorate all you want, but I'm going to the bar.” With that, he was gone, front door slamming behind him.

“Don't mind him, Stevie. He's just being the Grinch.” Duff reassured the pouting drummer.

“You know how much of an ass he can be.” Izzy agreed.

“So don't worry about it and let's get started!” Slash said cheerfully.

They didn't have much, but soon the house was glittering, sparkling, shining, and generally being Christmas-y. The overall effect was somewhat nauseating, but Steven was happy and that was all that mattered.

Their pathetic tree stood only about three feet high and was covered in lights that half-worked and all sorts of broken ornaments. They had also stuck empty beer cans and liquor bottles on the branches mixing them in with the angels with bent wings and Santas that were missing body parts.

The rest of the house had every color of tinsel imaginable strewn on every available surface. Hence the nauseating effect of everything and Steven's childlike glee.

Axl was still at the bar and the others were getting slightly worried about him. Sure, he was known to stay gone for long periods of time, but they didn't think he was mad enough to stay away this long.

“Okay, I'll drag his ass home.” Slash said as the clock struck 2:00 am. 

“Good. We're going to bed now though, so hurry back, okay?” Izzy said, as him and Duff hauled Steven to his feet.

“Alright. See you later.” Slash waved at them, heading out the door.

As he got to the bar, he noticed the raised voices coming from inside. 

“Great. Did you really have to go and start another fight, Axl?” He murmured to himself as he sighed and pushed open the door.

Two guys had Axl backed up against the bar and and were leaning in to his face, obviously drunk. Axl glared at them and pushed them away, scoffing. 

“Pretty boy doesn't want to play?” The bigger of the two sneered. 

“No, so back the fuck off.” Axl snarled, green eyes flashing with rage.

Slash hurried over and stood next to Axl. “Hey guys, just back off. Okay?”

“Aw, look. It's pretty boy's boyfriend come to save him.” The shorter one nudged his friend, snickering.

“Guys, how about I buy you both a beer and we'll forget this ever happened, sound good?” Slash held up his hands, trying to placate them.

They exchanged glances and nodded. “Fine.”

Slash led them back to the bar and put the drinks on his tab. He left them there and headed back to where Axl was standing.

“Can we go now?” Slash asked, somewhat impatient.

“You know, I could have handled that myself.” Axl snapped. 

“Yeah, but I did, so deal.” Slash led him to the doorway of the bar. 

Axl tugged him to a stop in the doorway and glanced up before pressing his lips against Slash's.

The kiss was intense, Axl slipping his tongue inside Slash's mouth and sliding it against Slash's, coaxing it to play. Axl's fingers came up and tangled themselves in Slash's curls, while Slash's hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer. 

Axl flicked his tongue one last time on Slash's upper teeth before pulling away with a devious smirk.

Slash blinked down at the redhead in his arms. “What was that for?”

Axl pointed at the ceiling.

There was a piece of mistletoe hanging in the doorway directly above them.

They glanced back at the bar where everyone was staring at them in shock.

“Wanna take this home?” Axl asked suggestively.

“Hell yeah.” Slash pulled him out of the bar and they practically ran the entire way back, kissing and groping every chance they got.

It was shaping up to be a very Merry Christmas after all.


End file.
